Ghosts of the Liepard
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: Three years after Eye of the Liepard's loss, fate once again has taken a turn. May Maple has become one of the most known names, along with the rest of her band. Brainwashed by fame, loss and pain, she's nothing but a ghost of her old self. Just one thing that can fix it: the amnesic chartreuse-haired boy she could never manage to forget about, no matter how hard she tried. Sequel.
1. Fame

A/N: Hello everyone! Here I am with Ghosts of the Liepard, the sequel to Eye of the Liepard! :D

So if you haven't read that, I highly recommend you do because a lot of things here probably won't make much sense.

Main shipping is Contestshipping this time, with the side ships being Ikarishipping, Leafgreenshipping (Oldrival) and Pokeshipping! Oh, also Kalosshipping and some SoulSilvershipping.

Anyway, enjoy, and see you at the end!

* * *

_"You often meet fate on the road you take to avoid it."_

_._

_._

_Chapter One: Fame_

"That was brilliant, girls!"

Eye of the Liepard's manager, Jeffrey Akhmetov, stepped into the recording booth as the four girls wrapped up the song. He clapped loudly, a large smile slapped on his face.

"And this concludes the recording, for your second album: Unknown!" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off his final words. His smile dropped into a deadpan. "How many times have I told you that we need a name for this album, A.S.A.P?"

"We're sorry, Jeff," Dawn apologised, sighing. "We just haven't had the inspiration yet."

The hazel-brunet manager sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He pushed up his glasses, nodding to himself.

"Okay. Look, girls," he began, speaking slowly, as if he was speaking to a child, "everyone is expecting this to be a spectacular album from their favourite girl band in the entire world." He paused. "It's going to be released to the public in one month and there's _still_ no title for it?"

The four musicians had no answer as they stood there in silence. Two years ago, one year after participating in Kalosian Idol, they had released their first album, named Eye of the Liepard. To no one's surprise, it became best-selling and sold millions of albums in the first few weeks.

"We'll get to it by tomorrow night," Leaf said, nodding. "Promise."

May bit her lip, daring to turn on her phone on to check the time. She had a lunch to attend in less than half an hour, and their strict manager didn't show any signs of letting them go anytime soon.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said randomly, feigning an apologetic expression on her face. She took her bag, and headed towards the door of the studio.

Misty raised a brow. Her fiery hair had grown out over the three years, into long locks that reached mid-back. "With your bag?"

"Yep," May replied casually, exiting the room. Once she was out, she hurried to the lift. After reaching the ground floor, she briskly walked to the car. She sighed in relief after shutting the door behind her.

"Take me to Striaton Restaurant, as fast as possible."

* * *

The celebrity entered the restaurant, which no doubt had been booked out entirely for her. She smiled at the waiters and waitresses, who looked extremely star-struck. She walked past them, spotting the ruby-eyed celebrity.

"Sorry I'm late," May apologised, taking a seat opposite him. She looked around at her surroundings, smiling. "I'm glad you really did book out the whole restaurant."

Brendan smiled back, letting out a small sigh. "It wasn't hard," he said, smirking, "and anything for you."

May's smile didn't fade as she read through the menu. The words Brendan said to her made her feel loved, but not as loved as one certain person once did. The two chatted on until their food arrived.

"So what are you doing after this?" Brendan asked, taking a bite of his pasta.

"We have a meeting with Ghost of the Night, apparently," May replied, rolling her eyes. "I think Jeff was about to tell us why, but I left early to come here."

The solo artist's crimson eyes, which glinted with distrust, narrowed after the name of the band was mentioned.

"Oh."

May hummed in reply, checking the time. "I gotta go," she said apologetically, standing up. "I'm late for the meeting."

"Sure," Brendan replied with a nod. They walked out to the door together, and he gave her a small wave. "I'll see you later."

May smiled back brightly, waving. Then, as she got into the car and out of sight, the smile disappeared completely.

* * *

"She's late," the auburn-haired band member said, sighing. "Again."

Cindy, Ghost of the Night's manager, face-palmed in frustration. She turned to Jeffrey, Eye of the Liepard's manager, and glared furiously.

"Can't you manage your members better?" she half-yelled, holding her fist up to him. "You're such a carrot, my gosh."

Jeffrey simply rolled his eyes, pushing the short brunette away by her face. "It's not my fault she decides to arrive everywhere at her own time."

Paul folded his arms, muttering something in annoyance. "Can't we just get on with it?" He rolled his eyes. "Who knows if she'll get here at all?"

There was a silence, everyone considering what to do for May's absence. Then, Jeffrey finally spoke up.

"Fine," he said sharply. "We will begin the meeting without her."

Cindy fell into her seat with a barely audible, _"Thank Arceus."_ The others around her did the same, but silently.

"It's quite simple," Jeffrey began, pacing slowly at the front of the room. He turned to them, smiling. "We have permission from our company for you both," he said, pointing to the two bands, "to go on tour together!"

The room was silent for a few moments, but then broke out in chatter.

"Really?" Leaf asked, her eyebrows raised. She grinned, chuckling. "That's pretty cool."

"Isn't that awesome, Drew?" Ash asked, turning to his chartreuse-haired bandmate. He was grinning, his chocolate eyes twinkling.

Drew seemed to be thinking about something, but then folded his arms. He gave a small nod, turning to Ash. "Yeah," he replied half-heartedly, as his thoughts were on something else.

Most of his memories hadn't returned, but he still did feel connections and feel familiar around people he used to know. Day by day, though, random memories would pop into his mind by some sort of trigger.

And thankfully, he still had his talent and the same smart personality.

The door burst open, a panting May appearing in the doorway. She looked up at them, a genuine apologetic expression on her face this time.

"Did I miss anything?"

Dawn sighed, but looked up at May with a small smile. She stood up, heading to the doorway. "We'll tell you when we get home." With that, the bluenette turned around to leave the place.

May headed to her manager, who looked extremely displeased with her. She gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Jeff-"

"Save it," Jeffery replied with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't have the time for your excuses right now. Go home." He turned away, taking his folders in his hand.

May did feel bad for her manager, but decided to leave it at that. She turned away to head towards the door. As she exited, she raised her eyebrows to see none other than Drew Hayden leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. His eyes were closed, and there was a smirk on his face.

She had tried her best to ignore him ever since he woke up from the coma, but sometimes it did prove to be inevitable. After all, they were closely related bands. Also, the fact that Dawn, Leaf and Misty were in relationships with his bandmates didn't help either.

May attempted to walk past him without him noticing, but his eyes opened. Sapphire met emerald as their eyes made contact.

"What're you doing here?" May asked, as if she hadn't just tried to think of several dozen different ways to pass him, as if he was the bridge troll.

"I was waiting," he replied simply, smirking. He paused slightly. "For you."

The sceptical girl raised a brow. "Why?"

"Why not?"

Sapphire blue eyes narrowed, as the opposite emerald ones glinted with amusement. May turned to walk away down the corridor, and heard Drew's voice once more.

"May."

She shook her head and continued on walking, trying her best to ignore him.

"I know you."

Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped walking, her eyes widening. She turned her head to look at him, and he was still in the same position down the corridor.

"Well, duh," she replied, turning back around. As she finally turned the corridor to get out of his sight, she leaned on the wall and breathed deeply.

She knew what Drew had really meant by _I know you_, but decided to act oblivious anyway. And for the first time in the past three years, her heart raced – because of a boy.

* * *

"Where were you?" Gary asked, as their green-haired bandmate entered the car. He raised an eyebrow after seeing the satisfied smirk on Drew's face.

Drew turned to look at the asker, and then his turned back to gaze out of the window. "I had something to tell May."

Paul, Ash and Gary exchanged looks slightly, being sure not to make themselves suspicious of their amnesic friend. They were told specifically by May that they were not to mention a single word about Drew's past with her, no matter what.

"Tell her _what_?" Paul questioned, a glint of curiosity in his dark eyes.

His chartreuse-haired bandmate shrugged, not taking his gaze away from the window. "Nothing," he said. After a pause, a tiny smirk appeared on his face. "She's just quite… interesting."

The monotonous ex-assassin raised a brow, opening his mouth slightly to talk. Then, he paused and decided not to question Drew any further. "I see," he replied simply.

Drew hummed shortly in reply, leaning his chin on his fist. His eyes narrowed as the thought of the Eye of the Liepard member took over his mind. He had some researching to do.

_May Maple… Who are you?_

* * *

As the large doors to the mansion opened, the four band members entered the house with smiles on their faces. Little did they know, the smiles wouldn't last for long.

"Come on, guys," May said with a playful eye roll as she placed her bag down on the kitchen counter. "We're home now. What's the big news?"

"Should we tell her?" Misty teased, gazing around at the others. She giggled at the curious brunette's expression.

May puffed her cheeks, hands on hips. "Of course you should!"

"Okay, okay," Leaf said with a chuckle, taking a seat on a kitchen bench stool. She paused, grinning. "We get to go on tour with the guys!"

There was a silence, all three of them waiting for May's reaction – which they expected to be joyful and filled with excitement.

"Wait, _which_ guys?"

Unfortunately, they had anticipated it wrong.

"Ghost of the -" Dawn paused, realising halfway through her sentence that their sapphire-eyed bandmate would most likely have an issue with the 'good news'. "… Night."

May turned to look at all four in disbelief. "Ghost of the Night?" she repeated incredulously, narrowing her eyes. "And you think I'll be just be cool with that?"

"Well, why not?" their athletic ginger friend replied, folding her arms. "It's a great opportunity, both for our name and financially."

"Not to mention, it'll be pretty darn fun," Leaf added quickly, holding up an index finger as she made the point.

"You know what?" The shocked brunette's royal blue eyes were narrowed, rage evident on her facial expression. "You guys have changed."

Misty raised a brow challengingly. "And you haven't?" she shot back with the same tone. "You're the one that's changed the most, May!"

"And you guys just decide I'll be all happy going on tour with Drew, when all of you are happily in love with his bandmates?" the furious brunette half-yelled, ignoring Misty. "He's dating _Jess_, and you guys know better than anyone else about the pain he caused me!"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably at the mention of their lovers, and decided to stay silent.

"This isn't only about you," Leaf began, as calm as possible, "we understand, but it's not like you haven't been selfish at all." She folded her arms, pausing. "Right, May?"

The silent bluenette decided to add in a comment, sighing. "This is about us, May, altogether as a band."

"Yeah? Well then, I don't want to be a part of it."

There was a silence, before May took hold of her bag and turned away to head for the door. She was in front of the large double doors when she stopped, turning in her spot.

"Oh, and I've got that name for the album." She paused, mock-thinking. "Why don't we call it, Ghosts of the Liepard?"

And with that, she left the house, leaving nothing but the echoed sound of the doors closing.

* * *

A/N: First chapter and drama already? Yep, 'cause that's how I roll. XD That was short, but I will try my absolute best to make the other chapters much longer. Thing is, school is back and I have less free time now. D:

So, this might be and probably will be shorter than EOTL, but I don't know for sure... And another thing, I think I'm going to start replying to your reviews via PM, and the guest reviews on my A/N. So you will still be receiving a reply, but even better for those with accounts because I can reply straight after I see your review! :D

Anyway, leave a review and tell me how it was! I need the inspiration, it's crucial! :P Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism and random blabbering is welcome. :D


	2. How It All Began

A/N: Hallo, everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I seriously appreciate them so much. Let me know if I forgot to reply to yours!

Guest reviewers, would you like me to leave you a reply on the author's notes?

_._

_._

_Chapter Two: How It All Began_

* * *

Leaf collapsed onto her bed, covering her face with her palms as she did so. It was an hour since May stormed out, leaving the three remaining band members in shock and guilt. She sat up, contemplating on what to do. She reached for her phone, bringing it to her ear as she pressed the call button.

_"Hello?"_

"Gary," Leaf began, before pausing. She was trying to hold in her tears, her voice not fully stable. "We have a… problem."

_"What sort of problem, Leafy? I got it covered." _

A tiny smile appeared on her face at her boyfriend's words, but it soon disappeared as she spoke again. "No, this is an issue that not even you can solve."

She heard Gary's sigh through the phone, before he said, _"Then why are you telling me?" _

"Because telling you things just make things that little bit better," she replied, smiling to herself. She shook her head, deciding to get serious and to the point. "Okay, the thing is…"

_"The thing is?"_ Gary repeated as his girlfriend trailed off mid-sentence.

"It's May," Leaf finally managed to say. "She just left. She quit Eye of the Liepard."

There was a silence from the other end, as the ex-assassin tried to say something but couldn't find the words. "Leaf," he began, but was cut off.

"And I know it's our –Eye of the Liepard's– fault."

* * *

**_Fifteen years ago…_**

Leaf Greene, daughter of the wealthy CEO of Silph Co., was quietly sitting and reading yet another book. Reading seemed to be the only thing she really enjoyed, as she didn't have many –if none at all– friends.

The only thing she really considered as a friend was her Bulbasaur, anyway.

She began her education at a private school, and was academically of a much higher standard than the rest of the students. During her breaks, instead of playing with other children, she would play on her violin.

Music – that was the other thing she enjoyed.

It all began one night when the only child was asleep. She was awoken by the sounds of yells, thumps and screams. She hurried out of bed, opening her door slightly to peek across the broad hallway. Her forest-green eyes widened at the sight of her parents' limp bodies being taken down the stairs by a group of shady figures.

Then, she felt a hand clasp around her mouth with a cloth drenched in a strange-smelling substance. Whatever it was, it caused her to black out and collapse into someone's arms. However, that person didn't feel too much bigger than her.

After what felt like years later, Leaf's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the dark surroundings. She sat up, gazing around frantically. She was trapped in a cell, a small one, and tried every way she could come up with to get out. In the end, she resorted to brute force to try and break the rusty metal bars. Of course, she was too weak.

"Mother?" she called out, as loud as possible. There was no reply, apart from her own voice's echo. She held a sob, calling out once more, "Father?"

Once again, nothing called back to her except the sound of her own weak voice bouncing off the walls. The six-year old flopped back down onto the ground hopelessly. She was about to give up all hope and curl up, when she heard a feeble voice opposite her.

"H-Hello?"

Leaf's head shot up instantly, and she stood up to find the source of the nearby voice. She gazed around the area and paused as she saw a face diagonal to her in the parallel row of cells.

Inside, there was another brunette who looked around Leaf's age. She had puffy eyes, but Leaf noticed the beautiful royal blue in them that shone like sapphires.

"Who are you?" she called out to the mysterious blue-eyed girl, trying to get a closer look through the rusty metal bars.

"My n-name is May," the girl managed to reply nervously. She looked away shyly for a moment, but then turned back. "May Maple."

Leaf smiled weakly at May. She noticed the soothing, friendly aura which surrounded the shy girl and realised that May could possibly be her first _human_ friend. The smile grew wider.

"I'm Leaf Greene, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"She left just like that?" the charming chartreuse-haired man said, raising a perfect eyebrow. His arms were folded and he was seated comfortably on a sofa.

Gary sighed, running a hand through his spiky auburn hair. "Apparently so," he replied, falling into the seat beside Drew. "I don't know what's going through her mind, but all those years I've known her, I've never-"

"_All_ the years you knew her?" Drew inquired from beside Gary, cutting him off. His emerald eyes were glinting with curiosity as they gazed at the man next to him. He flicked his fringe casually. "It hasn't been that long, you know."

Gary was taken aback by the question. For a few seconds he was stuck, hesitating, and Drew observed every moment.

"It has, though," he replied, feigning a confused expression at his amnesic friend. "Nearly four years, that's a pretty long time, man."

"Four years since _what_?" a dull, but loud, voice came from behind, startling the two young adults.

They turned around to see Paul, dressed up to go out, pouring orange juice into a glass on the kitchen bench behind them. Ash was behind him, taking snacks out of the pantry. Paul glanced at them as he took a sip, expecting an answer.

"Four years since Gary met May," Drew answered, once again casually observing his friends closely as he awaited their answer. His eyes flickered back and forth between his three bandmates.

"I thought it was-"

"That is indeed a long time," Paul replied as he cut off Ash, who clearly didn't understand the situation. "I suppose you told Drew about May quitting?" he asked, pointing the question to Gary, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Gary simply nodded in reply, leaving a short silence hanging between them. "Where are you off to, Paulie-bear?"

The mauve-haired young man raised a brow at the subject change and scoffed at the nickname. "Going out with Dawn. And don't call me that."

Gary chuckled, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Have a good time." He paused, snickering. "_Paulie-bear_."

"I guess I won't be going on tour with Mist after all," Ash commented randomly, ignoring Paul's malicious stare towards Gary. He sighed, leaning on the kitchen bench. After another short silence, Ash's face seemed to light up. "Wait, we _can_ go on this tour!"

"How?" Drew asked, curiosity painted over his toned face. Then, almost as if he read Ash's mind, he leaned back, folded his arms and smirked knowingly.

"I'd like to know that too," Paul added, his eyebrows raised. Unlike Drew, he wasn't able to figure it out.

The raven-haired boy chuckled, and then grinned as he told everyone his plans. "It's easy-peasy. All we have to do is get May back, right?"

Paul rolled his dark, onyx eyes. "No one has the power, nor the right, to bring May back." He paused abruptly, glancing at Drew for a split second. "Not anymore, at least."

* * *

Drew entered the large house, shutting the door behind him. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger, before slipping off his shoes.

"I'm home," he called out dully, stepping inside the study. His girlfriend, Jessica Hayman, turned away from her work to smile warmly at Drew.

"How was your day?" she asked. Her eyes had a suspicious glint in them, as he had acting slightly strange for the past couple of weeks.

Drew hesitated, folding his arms. "We were offered to go on tour, with Eye of the Liepard."

Instantly, Jess' facial expression changed. Her eyes narrowed, and the smile disappeared.

"But, that won't be happening because May snapped and quit," he continued, before finishing bluntly.

His dark-haired girlfriend raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but smirk slightly in triumph. "Oh? May is so talented, that's such a shame. It's strange, because she was such a darling." She paused for a moment, locking eye contact with her boyfriend. "If anything, she's being quite selfish. Don't you think?"

"I'm curious," Drew began, dodging the question, "about why she would quit. I don't see a reason why she would, unless she was trying to avoid something." He turned away, ignoring Jess' dirty look. "Anyway, I'm going to the room. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, he headed away to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, before taking a slim laptop in his arm. He turned on the computer as took a seat on the bed, typing into the search bar.

_May Maple_

In a split second, dozens of results came up on the screen. He clicked on her Poképedia page, scrolling through to the 'Personal Life' section. His eyes widened as they scanned through the information.

_May was born in Littleroot Town, Hoenn, and lived with her parents, Norman and Caroline Maple until the age of six. Both were tragically murdered, in what was rumoured to be an assassination._

He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. He face-palmed, running his hand down his face. _How haven't I read this before?_

_Maple moved on to live with her only remaining relatives, Frank, Teresa and Wally Mitsuru. During Maple's time at Kalosian Idol, the three were tragically murdered just as Norman and Caroline. _

He skimmed through information about her coordinating hobby, when he finally reached the part he was looking for.

_Maple has not yet been in an official relationship, but was rumoured to be dating Ghost of the Night-star Drew Hayden before his accident. Currently, there are reports of her dating another Kalosian Idol star, Brendan Birch._

Drew blinked, going back and checking several sites and images. Each one surprised him, as he found out how strong his relationship was with May once upon a time.

"I saved her from a tsunami and she acts like I'm a complete stranger?" he said to himself incredulously, frowning. His eyes narrowed. "That's weird."

"What is?"

He looked up, seeing Jess leaning with her shoulder on the doorway. Her arms were folded, and her eyebrows raised. His emerald orbs turned back to the screen. Once again, he ignored Jess' question and turned back to the computer screen.

"I need to know more about myself."

"What are you talking about?" Jess questioned, her icy tone piercing through the air. "I already told you, it'll come to you someday."

"It's been three years, Jess," Drew shot back, dragon-like eyes narrowing, "and almost nothing has come back to me. All I can remember, and feel, are connections with people." He paused, looking back up at his girlfriend. "And that probably isn't reliable either, since I can't feel one with you."

Jess was taken aback by his last comment, her eyes widening. She shook it off, nodding. "Although it's not going to work," she began, rolling her eyes, "what are you going to do to seemingly jog your memory?"

"Take a trip to Hoenn," he replied simply. "My old house where I used to live with my parents is in LaRousse. I've never been there before, so maybe I'll find something there." He paused, before smirking. "I probably own the place, anyway."

"And when are you leaving on this holiday?"

Drew's smirk grew as he closed the laptop screen in satisfaction. He glanced up at Jess, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Next week."

* * *

May was strolling through a small park in Castelia City, her Beautifly fluttering along beside her. It was night, so not many people were out and about. She took a seat on a path-side bench, and looked up at the stars.

She closed her eyes, breathing out warm air which formed a visible cloud of water vapour in contact with the freezing cold air outside. She was in the same position for a few moments, before the butterfly Pokémon beside her chirped curiously.

"_Beau_?"

Her eyes opened, revealing pair of cold, sapphire orbs. They flickered to the side to glance at Beautifly. "Hm? What was that?"

"_Beautifly-beau-beau_!"

May blinked confusedly for a moment, before realisation dawned upon her. "Oh," she exclaimed, chuckling slightly. "I'll return you in a moment. The cold is bothering you, right?"

The colourful bug/flying Pokemon nodded, landing it's tiny feet on the bench beside it's trainer.

"What do you say about going back to Hoenn for a while?" the celebrity said, turning to look Beautifly. "I mean, I have no choice but to get out of Unova for a while. So I was thinking to maybe go back, and stay in Littleroot for a bit."

Her beloved Pokemon replied with an excited chirp, as it began flying in circles around May's head. It landed once more, nodding happily.

May smiled, nodding. "Alright, thanks, Beautifly," she said, returning it to it's pokeball.

She stood back up, turning back to walk out of the park. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of the large, ruby-red coat for warmth.

She stopped once more, and her gaze shot back up to the diamond-specked sea of darkness. Shaking her head, May turned back and continued on her path. Subconsciously, a smile made it's way onto her face.

"I'm coming home. Mum, Dad."

* * *

A/N: Well! Now you see, there will be some heart-breaking Ikarishipping conflict in this story as well. I lurve making my readers cry. X)

Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews! They really help. I hope you guys will be able to keep that up. :P

Edit: Also, I just made an ask. fm account for my Fanfiction. Link is on my profile!

Drew and May both going to Hoenn? Will they meet? Will Drew ever find out why May is so cold and distant towards him? What will happen to Paul and Dawn? Is ShinyDragonair2 really shiny?

Find out next time on chapter three of Ghosts of the Liepard! :D


	3. The Assassin

_._

_._

_Chapter Three: The Assassin_

* * *

_I thought I was always kind, always caring, before we came upon them. But, now I that I think about it, was I really? Is it possible to be kind and caring while murdering people, even as children? It's not like I was forced to, anyway. I could have refused, I could have gave my life up. _

_My life was nothing significant. It caused nothing but harm to the world. So refusing to kill and dying for that would've been a win-win situation. No amount of good deeds will ever repay for my sins, but at least now I can try to purify myself._

_I would feel like ridding my life from this world would be the best thing to do, however, I can't do that._

"You know, it's nice to be at a normal restaurant for once," Dawn commented, leaning her chin on her fist as she smiled. "I'm so sick of fancy seafood, I could seriously do with that burger!" She chuckled at her boyfriend's distant expression, knowing she wasn't heard.

_I have something –someone– to live for now, though… And that's all I need. _

On the opposite side of the table, Paul nodded half-heartedly as he gazed around at the bustling burger-specialist casual restaurant. Having such a peaceful life with no assassinations, murders and pain was something that he was still getting used to, even after three years. His eyes shifted downwards.

Deep inside, he knew that the blood of a heartless assassin would always run through his veins. And someday, it would come back to possess him.

"Hello, earth to Paul?"

"Hm?"

Dawn stared blankly for a moment, before releasing a small giggle. "You know, you've really been out of it lately." She paused, turning her head slightly and narrowing her eyes. "It's unlike you."

Paul looked up, about to reply, when a tall, bulky man appeared by their table. Behind him there were two others, all three of the men smirking with their arms folded.

"What's a smoking pop-star like you 'doin here, girlie?" the man said, the smirk growing. "'Ya man can't take you somewhere better?"

Dawn glared at the men, folding her arms. "That's none of your business. Go away."

The blonde man chuckled, exchanging glances with his mates. "'Ya better off with us, girl-"

"You heard her." Cold, onyx eyes narrowed as Paul spoke, not bothering to make eye contact as he spoke. "Go away."

"Says the fella who takes his rich gal out _here_," the man shot back, causing everyone around them to start laughing. The argument had caught the attention of most of the customers.

In a split second, he was pinned to the wall by his neck. Paul had a tight grip on the man's collar, pressing him on to the wall dangerously.

"What was that?" Paul replied dangerously as his grip tightened, causing the man to start gasping for breath. His teeth gritted as his hand tightened even more. "Say it again. _I dare you_."

Dawn winced as she stood up, rushing to her partner. "Paul! Stop, it's okay!"

The entire restaurant was silent, apart from the desperate sounds of the man's chokes and Dawn's pleas.

After a few moments, Paul's eyes widened as his grip loosened. He released the man, and staggered back while staring down at his hands incredulously. His eyes darted around the room, observing everyone's fearful expressions.

Then they glanced at Dawn, who had a disappointed glint in her cobalt eyes. That itself was enough to melt him. Without speaking a single word, he swiftly turned and left the silent restaurant – but not before leaving the car keys for his girlfriend.

"Hey, wait!" Dawn cried out, pursuing the troubled man. She looked around at her surroundings frantically as she got outside, but there was no sight of Paul. He had disappeared into the night without a trace, like an assassin.

Dawn's eyelids lowered as she stared towards the ground, helpless. Unable to do anything, she turned back into the restaurant.

Around the corner, behind a wall, Paul continued staring at his trembling hands in disgust before swiftly disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

_"Flight HA408 to Rustboro is now boarding."_

May stood up, pulling her bag along with her towards the boarding gate and onto the plane. She had her stylist make her a blonde wig and had all kinds of disguising elements on; the airport staff had been notified.

She could've easily taken the private jet, but decided not to as the rest of her ex-bandmates may have needed it. She felt no reason to communicate with them, so she took a commercial flight instead.

The flight attendants smiled brightly at her as she stepped on board, and she returned it before making her way to her first class seat. After collapsing into it, May let out an exasperated sigh and removed her wig and sunglasses. She stretched out in the spacious area, and looked around at her surroundings.

She froze. Sapphire and emerald clashed for a moment, locked into a stare.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here," came a surprised, slightly snide voice from the adjacent seat across the aisle. It was none other than Drew Hayden of Ghost of the Night.

May ignored him, turning away and focusing her attention elsewhere. Drew raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking over him.

"Why're you travelling to Hoenn?"

The brunette's eyes widened for a moment, as a strong wave of déjà vu overcame her. She shook it off, replying, "I could ask you the same question."

A smirk grew on Drew's face. "Ah, but I asked you first. Therefore, you answer first."

May rolled her eyes, but decided to answer anyway. "I just need to get away from everything – and everyone – for a while." She paused, before her eyes glanced sideways at Drew. "And you?"

"Fair enough." He hummed, nodding slowly. "I'm just… visiting some family."

May's eyes widened as she realised those exact words had been told to her, by the exact same person. Not to mention, in a plane also. She gulped, as she felt a sob coming up her throat.

"Oh."

The two had small, genuine chats throughout the flight, and for a while, it seemed nothing ever happened between the two.

A few hours later, the plane descended onto the tropical region of Hoenn and into Rustboro Airport. Both of the stars exited the plane in an exclusive car, each headed to their opposite destinations.

"Well, catch you later, Maple," Drew farewelled, shooting a mild smirk as he entered the car.

May waved back, nodding lamely. "Bye," she replied quietly as she watched him collapse into the seat of the car. After shooting one last glance at him, she entered the back seat of her car.

She stared out of the window as the vehicle headed towards the nearby city of Littleroot. Her royal blue eyes softened, as she smiled at the thought of being back home.

* * *

_"Hey, Jess. I've landed safely, not in the mood for a lecture about resisting fangirls right now."_

The darker, tanned woman on the other end of the phone smiled. She was on her laptop, staring mindlessly at her Pokebook newsfeed, scrolling past useless posts and statuses. She chuckled, before saying, "No, I wasn't going to. I just wanted to–"

Jess paused abruptly, as something that sparked her interest appeared on the screen. She scrolled back up to read the article headline which a news page had posted.

_"You wanted to what?"_

"Oh, nothing," she replied half-heartedly, smirking whilst raising a perfectly done eyebrow. "You must be tired. I'll talk to you later, Drew."

There was a short silence as Jess waited for her boyfriend's reply, but it arrived a few moments later. _"Sure, if you say so. Later, Jess."_

"Bye," she replied, before cutting off the call. Her eyes quickly darted back to the slim laptop screen as she clicked on the post.

_Paul Shinji viciously attacks a customer at the popular Freddo's Burgerhouse_

"My, my," she breathed to herself as she skimmed through the article. "Dead families, suspicious incidents, limited past records and now this?"

She paused, staring blankly for a few moments. Quickly she typed something into a search engine, and a photo of all eight of the Ghost of the Night and Eye of the Liepard members came up. Smiles were plastered on their faces, masking their hidden past. Jess' eyes narrowed.

"You bunch are hiding something, aren't you?"

Her delicate hands closed the screen of the laptop, and put it away on the bedside table. She curled up in the bed, a sly smile making it's way onto her face.

_I will find out your secret, one way, or another. _

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really short, I'm so sorry! D: I was going to put another flashback, but that'll be in the next chapter which (hopefully) won't take as long as this one did. New story coming up, btw.

Those thoughts at the start were Paul's, if you haven't realised. And Jess has decided to try and figure out why our 8 favourite characters are so dodgy. X)

Thank you for all the reviews, let me know if I forgot to reply to yours! Don't forget to leave another one. :P

-ShinyDragonair2


	4. A Grave Encounter

**A/N **I am sooo sorry for the late update... again. DX I am really trying my best! One thing I will guarantee you guys is I will finish this story, I won't abandon it even if I lose all inspiration!

I did post a new story, and if you're into medieval Pokemon stuff and the ships you're reading about now, I suggest you go give it a try. :)

Here's a refresher of what happened, since I updated so late: Paul disappeared, scared of his inner evilness, May and Drew left for a short trip to Hoenn and Jess wants to find out about Drew and co's past.

See you at the end, and enjoy!

* * *

"Paul, where the hell were you? Why were you gone for two weeks? For that dumb restaurant fiasco? Do you _know_ what you've done?"

Paul rolled his onyx eyes in reply, folding his arms. The three present members of Ghost of the Night were in their large home, "I didn't come back to be interrogated."

Gary's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Paul's collar, seething. "Listen, Paul. Do you know how much trouble and how bad this has gotten for our reputation? The fact that you disappeared was everywhere, all over the media –"

"Since when did we care about the media?" Paul retorted, cutting off his bandmate. "Is the media more important than us?"

Gary opened his mouth to speak during a momentary silence, but Paul wasn't finished.

"You're going to end up like May, brainwashed by fame."

There was a long silence as Gary retreated, taking collapsing onto a sofa beside a confused Ash. He buried his face in his hands, before looking back up at Paul.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Tell me your side of the story, then."

Paul stared for a moment, before taking a seat opposite Ash and Gary. He gave a small nod. "The assassin inside of me, he's still there. The darkness. Evil. It all still runs through my veins." He paused, staring at the floor. "Even Dawn was scared."

"I feel it sometimes too," Gary admitted, his gaze shifting away. "Especially since all my fans think of me as that flirty band member, it sometimes makes me wonder what would happen if someone found out about our past."

For the first time in that conversation, Ash's voice was heard.

"We can't let that happen, guys! It'd ruin our lives, and Eye of the Liepard's too. I can't let Mist – the girls go through that trouble. We've already given them enough trouble for a lifetime!"

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling the three bandmates. Gary shot a curious glance to Paul and Ash, before standing up and heading towards the door. He opened it, raising his eyebrows at the visitor.

"Hello, Oak," greeted the visitor, Jess, as she walked in shamelessly. She spotted Paul in the adjacent lounge, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? You're back?"

He simply stared at her coldly. There was no reply.

"What do you want, Jess?" Gary asked as he shut the door, a slight tone of hostility in his voice. His dark eyes glinted with distrust. "Drew is in Hoenn, in case you've forgotten."

"I know where my own fiancé is, thank you very much," Jess snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I simply wanted to visit his room here. Where is it?"

Gary stared at her in disbelief. Suspicion got the best of him, as he narrowed his eyes. He was about to reply, when Paul's actions cut him off.

The mauve-haired man had stood up and walked over to the main door. He opened it, holding it open wide. "You can't just waltz into this house. Get out."

Jess' mouth fell open. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him. "Excuse _you_, but I have the right to –"

"Get_ out_."

The pretty doctor flinched at the icy cold tone, but then scoffed to cover up her fear. She huffed, sticking her nose in the air. "I can't believe Drew is friends with a bunch of rude people like yourselves," she ranted as she exited the door.

Her angered words grew quieter as the door was shut, until it became inaudible.

"What was all that about?" Ash asked, breaking the silence in the house. He was still seated on the sofa, his mouth full of potato chips. "I don't get it. Why would she want to visit Drew's room?"

"We have two possible answers," Gary began, glancing at his friends. "She's either onto something about us, or she's just too overly attached and feels like going through his stuff."

His expression turned grim.

"I'm leaning towards the first option."

* * *

Sun rays peeped through the canopy of sunset-red leaves as May strode through the path surrounded by smooth stone slabs. The only noise was the gentle breeze blowing through the large branches above her, the sound of the fallen autumn leaves crunching below her feet and the occasional chirp of a Taillow.

A tiny smile grew on her face as she reached two adjoined graves. She bent down to a crouch and placed two colourful bouquets on each one. Her eyes began to water slightly a she scanned the words on the joined graves.

**In loving memory of**

**NORMAN MAPLE – CAROLINE MAPLE **

**BELOVED FATHER AND MOTHER **

**FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS**

**R.I.P**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" May began, wiping a few tears that had spilled earlier. She still had the small smile on her face. "I came to you guys for advice. I feel like there's no one I can really talk to anymore. Apart from Blaziken and the others, of course. They've grown really strong."

She laughed to herself, looking up through the branches of the old, large trees. "Remember when I used to hate Pokemon? It's funny how now I feel like they're the only things I can talk to. Living things, that is."

"You're probably wondering what happened to Misty, Dawn and Leaf. I don't know, really. What did happen to Eye of the Liepard?" she continued, her smile non-existent. "It's not them that's changed, it's not them that's ruined everything. It's _me_."

"I miss the days when I used to coordinate. I miss the days fame couldn't get to my cheerful ten-year old mind. I miss the days when I still had family."

Although she sat there, waiting for a reply, her words were answered by nothing but a strong breeze blowing past. She stared deeply at a closed flower bud, empathising with it.

A sob escaped her, and another, and another until she was drowned in a pool of tears. The bright leaves danced around her in the wind, contrasting her emotions.

After a moment, along with a familiar voice, soft footsteps approached her from behind.

"Surprise, surprise. Why is it that I'm always running into you, May Maple?"

May's head shot up at the sound of the words. She quickly rubbed her tears with the sleeve of her coat, before turning to the source of the voice. She stood up, brushing off the dirt on her knees.

"Could ask you the same thing," she replied, her tone emotionless, "Drew Hayden."

The smirk that was previously painted on Drew's face disappeared as she turned around. Her eyes were stained red and were glossy from the tears, along with her cheeks and nose red from the crying.

His eyes narrowed with concern. He stepped closer, staring into May's eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied hastily, turning away. "I was just talking to my parents, I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I am."

Drew clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes. After hesitating for a moment, he stepped forward and pulled May's head into his chest gently. "I may be amnesic, but I can still tell when someone is off, you know. I'm not an airhead."

Her eyes widened for a moment, but then relaxed at the familiar scent of roses as she smiled. "No, but you are a grasshead," she muttered under her breath, so Drew couldn't hear her.

"Sorry?" Drew pardoned, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at her. "Didn't quite catch you there."

"Never mind, it doesn't really matter," she replied, sighing. She hesitated, deciding to change the subject. "So, what're you doing at Lilycove Cemetery?"

"I just visited my parents' grave too." He paused, before sourly adding, "Not that I can really remember them anyway. I don't even know how they died yet. "

"That's a good thing," May replied bitterly, sniffing. "Right now, I feel like I'd to anything to forget about my past. It would hurt a lot less." She pulled away, stepping back hastily. "The same goes for you. It's better you don't remember anything."

She turned away to leave, swiftly beginning to walk away. She stopped abruptly as she felt a firm grasp around her wrist, her glistening sapphire eyes widening.

"Why?" Drew questioned, his dragon-like eyes twinkling with curiosity. "I know you're my ex, by the way, I've known for a while. But is that such a reason to ignore me like this? I'm sorry for whatever I did, it can't be that bad. But maybe if you told me, if _someone_ told me –"

"You don't know anything, you don't _remember_ anything. You can't possibly hope to understand, Drew," May interrupted, glaring into the floor. She looked up at him her eyes filled with frustration, regret and anger. "We're all doing this for your own good. For my own good. For _our_ own good."

There was a moment of silence between the two, a powerful gust of wind blowing past them.

"I probably seem like such a rude person, right? A self-obsessed, conceited twat," she continued, shaking her head. "Believe it or not, I used to be dense, happy and kind. Then things, nasty things, happened. And suddenly, you were gone from my life. Then everything changed."

She yanked her hand away and looked straight into his eyes. "I suggest you don't even try to find out about your past. You won't like it. It's better you continue living your carefree, happy life with your fiancé."

And with that, she swiftly walked past him and away through the red and yellow blanket of leaves.

"May!"

She stopped, turning her head over her shoulder.

It was Drew who called out her name. He stood there in the distance, staring at the brunette celebrity. The wind continued picking up between them, both their locks blowing about in the air.

"I will find out what there was between us. Between all of us."

* * *

Drew entered through the large, open gates before stopping abruptly at the sound of his name being called out. He turned to face the source of the voice, his eyebrows raising.

It was a wide-eyed chubby old man with stunned, incredulous expression. A smile slowly crept up his face. "Drew, my boy… is that really you?"

Drew stood there at the entrance of his old house's large garden, blinking. He hesitated. "Er, do I know you? I apologise, I suffer from severe amnesia so I probably don't remember you."

The man chuckled, nodding. "I know, I know. It's just good to see ya in person after so long." He paused, his warm smile widening. "I'm Stanley. I've been this house's gardener since before ya was born. Ever since Jack and Victoria Hayden got this mansion built."

Drew's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief. "Wait– you knew my parents?"

"I did," Stanley replied. "You look just like your father. Handsome fellow, he was. But ya definitely received your mother's charming eyes."

For a moment, a small smile made its way onto Drew's face as he heard Stanley's words. It then disappeared as he said, "Then… do you know how they died?"

Stanley shook his head, a grim expression befalling his face. "No, unfortunately. They were extremely secretive about their occupation. Then one day, they never returned home. Neither did you. I thought all three of ya had died, but then years later there you were on Kalosian Idol. It scared the living daylights out of me, it's like ya came back from the dead."

Drew remained silent, staring into the distance, thoughts clearly swirling around his mind.

"Go inside," Stanley said, noticing the boy's tension. "There's no doubt you'll find something interesting in your old home."

The chartreuse-haired adult nodded, turning to the path and heading up to the doors of the mansion. He unlocked and opened it, about to step inside when he heard Stanley once more.

"Oh, and Drew."

"Yes?" he replied, turning his head over his shoulder.

"It's good to have ya back."

Drew returned a small smile, before stepping inside his house. He stared around the large lobby area, his eyes widening. A wave of déjà vu swept past him as he walked around, looking at the various framed photos and objects.

He picked up a photo, inspecting it. There was a handsome young man with chartreuse hair and blue eyes and a more tanned, brunette woman with stunning emerald eyes. They were hugging in what seemed like the woods.

He put it down, before picking up the next one. His eyes narrowed. It was a photo of his parents, in their early 20's it seemed, laughing with another couple. The man had sharp, dark eyes and a woman beside him with soft, brown hair and blue eyes.

"She looks like May," he murmured to himself, placing the photo frame back down. He walked around the large bottom floor, with not much that interested him. He turned and went up the large staircase and onto the top floor.

The first room Drew came across was one with his name printed on it. Assuming it was his own room, he stepped inside and looked around. Everything was packed away neatly, the only messiness being the layers of dust on his table, drawers and piles of containers with toys packed in them.

He opened a few drawers, not finding much but random drawings and junk. He collected all the drawings and flicked through them, finding a few with Gary, Ash Paul and himself poorly drawn with crayons.

A smile crept onto Drew's face as he flicked through more, one specific one catching his eye. It was himself and a girl, sitting on what seemed like a river bank. The girl had distinct eyes coloured in with a bright royal blue, and light brown hair.

His eyes narrowed at it, and he placed it carefully on a pile with other special drawings. After folding them and tucking them into the large pocket of his coat, he headed to his parent's room.

To his surprise, there was nothing in any of the storage facilities such as drawers, cupboards and the large wardrobe.

His phone suddenly began ringing, and he brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Drew. Just thought I'd tell you that Paul is back!" _

Drew released a sigh of relief, before speaking into the phone, "Thanks for letting me know, Ash. You know, I haven't really found anything extravagant about my past here. Just some old drawings and photos. You're sure you don't know anything else?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. _"Sorry Drew, I've um gotta go. You're heading back tomorrow right? See you then!"_

The call was cut, leaving a confused Drew hanging. He groaned in frustration, glaring at the wall.

_What could possibly be so bad about my past to hide like that? Why doesn't anyone else seem to know about it? The media, the internet? _

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_I'll just have to force it out of them. _

* * *

Dawn speed-walked through the large shopping mall, equipped with her disguise outfit. She made her way into a café, looking around the room. Shrugging, she took a seat on the table for two. Just in case, she checked her messages on her phone to make sure she had got the right time.

_To: Paulie-bear  
From: Dawn  
Be at our favourite café at 1:30 pm tomorrow! I got something special for you~! ;D _

Dawn brought out a gift she had handmade for Paul, inspecting it as she waited. It was a fashionable, black scarf. She smiled, her cobalt eyes glinting with excitement.

Another twenty-minutes had passed when Dawn decided to call Paul to see where he was. He didn't pick up. Concerned, she called Gary to see if he knew Paul's whereabouts.

"_Paul? He's gone out with some old friend. Why?"_

"Oh," Dawn replied into her phone, her heart sinking. "Never mind. See you, Gary," she said, hanging up. She stood up, bringing the bag containing the scarf along with her as she left the café.

Nearby in sight, Paul hid, watching as she exited the café. His heart pleaded with guilt, but no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

Not when he still had the blood of an assassin running through him.

* * *

**A/N **Once again, a short chapter. DX I would've written more, I just didn't want you guys to be waiting any longer. D:

It would be awesome if you checked out my new medieval Pokemon story with Contestshipping, Kalosshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and others!

I hope you liked it, and reviews are highly appreciated!

-ShinyDragonair2


End file.
